Niños Otra Vez
by Shelikernr
Summary: ¿Quien imaginaría que, por obra de alguien, los Sakamakis serían niños otra vez?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

_Cuando los años se repiten. _

Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó desde la cocina, y con susto se levantó precipitadamente de la cama. ¿Que era eso? Se preguntó en un murmullo mientras se vestía con sus ropas casuales. Corrió para salir de la habitación y un mareo la hizo quedar estática en el umbral de la puerta, sosteniéndose del marco. Tomó un hondo suspiro, comprobó sus mareos debido a la anemia y se dispuso a caminar nuevamente. Estaba preocupada por escuchar lo que nunca escuchó en la mansión Sakamaki: Algo romperse por accidente.

Bueno, no es que ella no haya roto alguna que otra taza, pero que se rompan a causa de los vampiros era una sorpresa algo preocupante.

Escuchó unas voces agudas que no reconoció, con sus hombros tensos de los nervios. ¿Visitas, acaso? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras que con discresión husmeaba las escaleras. Nadie, perfecto. Bajó cuidadosamente, con sus ojos rosados estudiando cada detalle de la sala principal. Un destello morado llamó su atención, y vio la cabellera de Kanato. Pero...

...¿Era tan pequeño? Imposible.

Estaba en posición fetal, apoyado en una de las paredes del lado derecho. Ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas y abrazaba con fuerza sus piernas, con Teddy a un lado. ¿Kanato era tan pequeño? Parpadeó, con la esperanza de ver si era algo producido por su vista. Pero no lo era. Bajo rapidamente las escaleras, sin hacer ruidos con las puntas de sus pies, estando a metros de él.

- ¿Kanato-kun? - preguntó, con la voz teñida en preocupación.

Él vampiro mostró su rostro, y el corazón de Yui dio un vuelco.

Tenía siete o más años de edad, con su rostro algo redondo y de porcelana. Sus mejillas rosadas y aquellos ojos que ahora no tenían ojeras debajo de ellos, parecía llorar. Labios temblorosos y pequeños, ideales en el rostro de un niño. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones con tiradores. Aquel no era Kanato-kun, aquel no era su vampiro de 17 años de edad. Pero... era identico.

- ¿Quien eres tú? - dijo una voz aguda y cantarina, aquella provenía del pequeño a sus ojos.

Se quedó sin habla, como si fuese una estatua con sangre caliente y corazón latente.

- Kanato, ¿Quien es ella? - otra voz aguda, diferente, provenía detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Un jovencito de cabellos castaños largos hasta los hombros, con ojos verde esmeralda curiosos, adornados de unas largas pestañas. Una camiseta verde y unos vaqueros le vestían. Tendría siete años también, pero parecía más alto que el anterior. Su tipico lunar debajo de sus labios estaba allí, y es como si viera a...

- ¿Raito-kun? - murmuró, sin poder apartar sus ojos de aquellos niños.

El niño que tanto se parecía a su vampiro pervertido abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, para luego mostrar la pequeña sonrisa. El corazón de Yui golpeó su interior, aquella sonrisa en ese rostro de niño la desarmaba completamente. De pronto se abrieron las puertas de la entrada y la luz se dejó ver por todo el lugar, iluminando la mansión de un solo golpe. Yui parpadeó, acostumbrandose a la cegera.

- ¡Reiji, mamá tampoco está! - gritó aquel niño.

Sin duda, él era el mayor de todos ellos. Tendría nueve o diez años. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y su flequillo casi oculta sus bellos ojos azules. Era adorable, y mucho más alto que los demás. Su piel de porcenala como la de los otros niños, y vestía ropas elegantes pero simples... como un conde de la epoca victoriana. La sangre casi se le va del rostro cuando Yui lo vio, y vio como el clon en miniatura de Shu avanzaba con preocupación hacia la sala. Sus ojos se encontraron y...

...no podía creer absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Los tres se reunieron frente a ella, mirándola con duda en sus ojos.

- ¿Quien... eres tú? - otra persona volvió a preguntar, y luego apareció también ante sus ojos dos niños.

De verdad... esto no estaba pasando.

- ¿Re-Reiji-san...? ¿Subaru...kun? - apenas podía hablar, la sorpresa la había enmudecido.

El niño alto tenía cabello oscuro, peinado hacia un lado y cayendo el flequillo por sus ojos exóticos. Llevaba lentes, y una camisa blanca con chaleco de traje y corbata, a juego con unos pantalones negros. La miraba con desconfianza y sus manos se posaban en sus caderas. Definitivamente era Reiji, era su vampiro de clase alta y modales refinados.

Cuando giró la vista al otro niño, su corazón volvió a golpear su interior.

Cabellos blancos, brillantes, que ocultaban uno de sus ojos rojos. Parecía triste y temeroso, abrazandose a si mismo y mirandola con desconfianza también. Llevaba una camisa blanca y arriba una chaqueta negra, desgastada, y unos pantalones negros. Su mente no le encontraba nada de sentido a aquella imagen, la de un niño de que se pareciera a Subaru... tan debil y temeroso.

- ¿Como sabes nuestros nombres? - dijo alta otra voz detrás de ella, diferente a las demás.

La verdad la golpeó con la fuerza de un puñetazo al darse la vuelta y ver orbes esmeraldas, brillantes y que tanto admiraba.

Cabello rojizo despeinado, desordenado con estilo, llevaba su flequillo a los lados y sus ojos verdes brillantes la observaban con curiosidad. Llevaba una camisa con unos cordeles en la parte abierta de esta, y unos pantalones bordó oscuro. Su mirada le dio a entender quien era, aquella persona que conoció por primera vez, aquella persona que probó por primera vez su sangre, la persona que...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Ayato-kun... - lloró, mirando el niño que estaba en las escaleras.

Su vista se desvaneció, envolviéndola en un terciopelo negro como la noche.

* * *

><p>La cabeza le dolía a montones, y sus mareos estaban siendo mucho peores que los de ayer. Se sentía cansada pero con energía suficiente para estar allí, despierta. Con los ojos cerrados, pudo ver que había despertado en un lugar mullido. ¿Habrá tenido un mal sueño? Todavía veía en su mente los rostros de sus vampiros de niños, de como la miraban cada uno de ellos. Se removió y sintió algo calido a su lado, que la abrazaba con fuerza.<p>

- ¿Ayato...? - murmuró, somnolienta. Él era el único que hacía eso...

- ¡Ne, Ayato, ya despertó! - la voz aguda como en sus sueños volvió a sus oídos.

Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, mirando hacia el techo.

¿¡Había sido un sueño!? Si, solo un sueño... ¿¡No!? Se giró, y de nuevo le dio una patada su corazón.

De nuevo estaban allí, todos ellos de niños. La miraban preocupados, y uno de ellos la abrazaba con fuerza. Bajó su mirada vio a Kanato aferrado a ella, durmiendo. Parecía que había llorado, y su corazón la pateó otra vez. Ella también quería llorar.

- ¿Qué haces en nuestra casa? - preguntó Shu de niño, adelantándose hacia donde ella estaba. - ¿Y los sirvientes? ¿Y nuestros padres? - volvió a preguntar.

¿Padres? ¿"Que hacía en su casa"? Su cabeza dio vueltas y tenía que mantenerse estable para no aplastar al niño que se había pegado a su cintura. Alguien olisqueó el ambiente, y al girarse vio a Raito quedarse sorprendido.

- Ella... - murmuró, mirando a Ayato que estaba sentado en el suelo. - Ella huele a mamá.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Quien... eres tú? - murmuró el niño que estaba aferrado a su cintura.

Bajo la mirada, y aquellos ojos parecidos a joyas moradas la miraron con curiosidad y sorpresa.

- Yo... yo soy...

**Fin: Prologo**

_**Continuará!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review = Amor eterno a ti <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1:**

_Conociéndonos__ otra vez. _

_beep beep, beep beep_

El sonido incesante de la alarma la despertó, fue la primera vez que tuvo que ponerla. Ocho de la mañana, lista para despertar. Abrió sus ojos y pestañeó, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que iluminaba su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y miró hacia todos lados, buscando algo. Suspiró, y con pereza salió de la cama.

¿Hace cuanto que no se despertaba tan temprano? Mucho, mucho tiempo... hace mucho que no veía el sol, pensó.

Se vistió con lentitud, poniéndose su habitual blusa rosada y de tirantes negros con sus pantaloncillos cortos. Se calzó las botas y, con las manos en su cabello peinandolo, salió de la habitación. Caminó unos pasos hasta una habitación, y sin golpear entró todavía adormilada. Sin embargo, en su rostro había una sonrisa. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y ella a pesar de no ver bien se las arregló para caminar entre la oscuridad. Llegó a su objetivo, y cerrando sus ojos apartó las cortinas. El sol iluminó toda la habitación, la cama y la persona que habitaba en ella. Yui se acercó a la cama, inclinándose con una sonrisa.

— Ne... despierta, Raito-kun. — dijo, sonriente, acariciando los cabellos castaños del niño.

El niño se removió, rezongó un poco pero al final abrió sus ojos esmeraldas. La miró y le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con una de sus manos pequeñas. A Yui, el tacto le recordó cuando el Raito adolescente acariciaba su rostro. Sus músculos se tensaron, pero el niño no se dio cuenta.

— Vamos a levantarnos, haré de desayunar algo rico. ¿De acuerdo? — le dijo con otra sonrisa la chica.

— ¡De acuerdo! — le dijo, asintiendo y comenzando a levantarse.

Ella se apartó y dejó que el niño se levantara, y bostezando el se giró hacia ella con el rostro sonrojado.

— Yui-san... ¿Puedo cambiarme en privado? — dijo el niño, tímido.

A Yui casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando lo escuchó. ¡ESAS PALABRAS, PROVENIR DE RAITO ERAN...! imposible, mucho más que imposible, se dijo a si misma. Pero él era un niño ahora.

— Ca-claro, Raito-kun... — tartamudeó mientras salía de la habitación.

¿Que habrá sido lo que lo convirtió en un degenerado? Era obvio que, de niño nunca lo fue.

Con las mejillas coloradas por los recuerdos que inundaron su mente, se dirigió hacia la otra habitación.

* * *

><p>— ¡Auch! — se lamentó muy bajito al tropezar con uno de los juguetes que había en el suelo.<p>

Era la habitación en la que nunca había estado. De seguro que él habría tenido esos juguetes desde hace mucho. Con cuidado y fijándose mejor sus movimientos fue acercándose a la ventana para apartar las cortinas. Las cortinas se abrieron y los rayos del sol hicieron casi blanca la habitación. Caminó, ahora bien, hacia la cama. Con otra sonrisa se inclinó y acarició los cabellos de el niño que yacía dormido.

— Kanato-kun... a levantarse. — murmuró sonriendo, y rió al ver como este abrazaba la mano que lo acariciaba.

— Mmm... Teddy... — masculló el niño dormido.

— No soy Teddy, Kanato-kun.. — dijo ella mientras se reía.

Kanato abrió los ojos, y parpadeando se fijó en Yui. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Le retiró las sabanas y el niño se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos y bostezando. Yui lo miraba con ternura. ¡Que adorable era Kanato de niño! el vampiro la miró, y sus ojos parecían confundidos.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Yui-san? — preguntó con esa voz aguda suya, palpándose las mejillas.

Yui salió de su trance, carraspeando. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo.

— ¡N-no, para nada! — movió las manos, riendo nerviosa. Caminó hasta quedar en la puerta, abriéndola. Se giró para dedicarle otra sonrisa. — Cuando te hayas vestido baja, voy a hacer el desayuno... ¿Si?

— ¡Si! — Asintió el niño de ojos como joyas, sonriendo.

Ella salió de la habitación, seguida por una risa infantil que se desvaneció al contar cinco pasos.

* * *

><p>Ella se sabía el camino de aquella habitación de memoria, como si fuese la suya propia. Ahh... había estado allí, aunque sea a la fuerza, tantas veces, que parecía que fuese suya. Con confianza fue hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas, dejando que el sol ilumine también aquella habitación. Allí, donde dormía un niño profundamente, el sol logró despertarlo.<p>

La dama de hierro estaba abierta, y dentro miles de frazadas acolchadas y almohadones se escondía un niño de cabellos rojizos. Yui sonrió, pero con tristeza en sus ojos, y se arrodilló hasta quedar al lado del Ayato dormido. Acarició sus cabellos, despertandolo.

— Ayato-kun... - él niño se quejó, dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda. — ¿Te quedarás todo el día en la cama, sin hacer nada? —le dijo Yui, sabiendo que ese era el punto debil de su Ore-sama.

Nunca le digas a su pelirrojo vago. Era un limite infranqueable para el vampiro.

En ese instante el chico se vuelve hacia ella con los ojos bien abiertos y su cabello despeinado. Se sentó de golpe y de quien sabe donde, sacó las energías para levantarse. Tiró las sabanas a su paso, tapando a Yui con ellas. La joven rió.

— ¡Ayato-kun! — dijo, riendo, mientras se retiraba las sabanas de la cabeza.

El niño la miraba sonriente, como siempre, y ella pensó que eso no había cambiado. _"a pesar de ser un niño... esa sonrisa todavía me hace sentir bien" _pensó Yui, nostálgica. Se levantó, recogiendo las sabanas y doblándolas. Las dejó dentro de la dama de hierro mientras se iba de la habitación para darle intimidad al niño pelirrojo.

— ¡Oye, espera! - le gritó Ayato desde atrás. — ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?

Se tapó la boca con una mano mientras él no la veía, sorprendiéndose. Eso tampoco se había ido de él... se dijo a si misma. Con una sonrisa se volteó y sus rubios cabellos se movieron a la vez.

— Comida. — le dijo, divertida, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>¿Una habitación tan ordenada como esta? Nunca había visto una parecida, pero esta era la habitación de Reiji, y siempre sería ordenada. Caminó hacia las ventanas, corriendo las cortinas y iluminando la habitación. El niño de cabellos oscuros se removió en su cama, incomodo por la luz. Yui se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, observando ese niño tan lindo que dormía en el lecho. ¿Aquel era el vampiro sádico, de buenos modales y de control indiscutible que ella conocía? Parecía tan tierno... no tendría más de 11 años, seguro. Claro, ella ya había adivinado de antemano. Avanzó hacia la mesita de luz y tomó los lentes de Reiji, ahora caminando hacia la cama.<p>

— Reiji-san... - su voz fue suave mientras lo tocaba para que despertase. — Reiji...

— ¿Yui...san? - el niño parpadeó y hizo ademán de sentarse, pero solo al segundo intentó lo logró.

Yui rió y le entregó los anteojos, que este se puso de inmediato para mirarla mejor.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — miró preocupada como este fruncía el ceño, como si estuviese pensando.

Estaba con la vista en las sabanas, y en un segundo la estaba mirando. Parecía... ¿Dudoso? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Que podría decir para expresar esa tierna expresión infantil?

— Nunca nadie me había despertado antes... Yui-san... — murmuró Reiji, y parecía que en sus ojos había una chispa de tristeza.

_"¿Nadie nunca lo ha despertado de niño?" _su mente maquinó rápidamente todo lo que pasaba, como hacía cuando estas situaciones salían a flote. Ella infló las mejillas, exhaló el aire y luego sonrió. Nadie iba a dejar que Reiji se sintiera triste de nuevo. ¿No? ¡Ella no iba a permitirlo!

— ¿Te molesta que lo haga? — le preguntó Yui.

Reiji abrió sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

— ¡No! Es... es amable... — tartamudeó el niño, y ella volvió a sonreír.

Acarició los cabellos del vampiro, y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

— Baja cuando te hayas vestido, desayunaremos todos juntos. — le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Salió de la habitación con el corazón aun más oprimido.

* * *

><p>Las cortinas ya estaban abiertas. ¿Estará ya despierto? No, estaba dormido en su cama. Sus mechones rubios estaban desparramados mientras dormía de lado, y parecía que no quería separarse de su mp3 que aferraba entre sus manos. Shu-san, un niño... era terriblemente adorable. Más cuando estaba dormido. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabeza.<p>

— Shu-san... Es hora de despertar. — le dijo, y el niño se removió.

¿Es que aquel movimiento era la clave para despertarlos o hacerlos felices? ¡Por qué no se le ocurrió hacerlo cuando eran adolescentes!

— ¿Ma...dre? — murmuró, y abrió sus ojos con un brillo de inocencia en ese azulado intenso.

Los ojos de Yui se humedecieron y parecía que mantenía las ganas de deformar su rostro por la tristeza. Forzó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

— Yui. — lo corrigió, y el niño se levantó. — ¿Quieres desayunar?

El niño estaba muy adormilado, frotándose los ojos y bostezando le dijo que si con la cabeza.

— Yui-san... ¿Has visto mi Violín? — le preguntó Shu, mirando hacia todos lados.

¿Violín? Ah... cierto, su violín... Ella negó con la cabeza y levantándose se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Lo buscaremos después... — le dijo, sonriendo.

Salió de la habitación con una mano en su boca, ahogando un jadeo. Aquella situación... creía que la mantenía bajo control.

* * *

><p>Esa habitación definitivamente era un desastre. No era apropiada para un niño.<p>

Las paredes estaban destruidas por los golpes, con agujeros y la pintura decayendo. ¿De quien pudo ser obra? Oh claro, tendría que ser el menor, pensó divertida. Ella limpiaría ese lugar, para que sea habitable para Subaru-kun. Al abrir las persianas vio que su ataúd estaba abierto, y dormía aferrado a una almohada. El niño de cabellos blancos parecía temblar y fruncía el ceño en sueños. ¿Una pesadilla? Fue con rapidez hacia su lado, intentando despertarlo.

— Subaru-kun... despierta... — le dijo, preocupada, y el niño abrió sus ojos rojos.

Los ojos de Yui se abrieron de par en par al sentir como ese niño la abrazaba con fuerza, Hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de ella. ¿Cómo debía actuar frente a ese momento? Aquel niño, que era su vampiro, parecía atemorizado. No... No podía contenerse... ya no podía, pensó ella mientras sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo.

Creyó que conocer a los Sakamaki de niños sería divertido y tal vez alegre... y resulta que era aún más doloroso de lo que imaginaba. Por eso no dudo en abrazarlo también, acariciando sus cabellos blancos con suavidad.

— Shh... ya está, Subaru-kun... fue solo una pesadilla. — separó a Subaru que tenía los ojos cerrados, y las lagrimas caían de ellos.

Ella las secó con sus dedos y besando las dos mejillas del vampiro. Subaru abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

Algo que nunca había podido hacer si las cosas fueran diferentes.

— ¿Por qué...? — preguntó Subaru, tocándose las mejillas.

Ella se sorprendió, pero aun así le sonrió. Las pesadillas eran lo peor que podía pasarle a un niño de esa edad, por lo que era su deber desde ahora espantarlas de sus vampiros. Así, con una sonrisa, ella le dio ánimos. Ánimos que ella no conseguía recuperar por si misma.

— Porque me duele verte así, aquí. — tocó su pecho, el lugar donde estaba su corazón.

El niño albino se había quedado sin habla, mirando con la boca entreabierta como si fuera un pez.

— ¿Quieres desayunar, Subaru-kun? — le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras dejaba que él se levantase y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Una mano la detuvo, y ella al girarse vio como aquel niño albino la tomaba de la mano con el rostro sonrojado.

— Quiero ir contigo... Yui-san... — le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

El corazón de Yui golpeó tan fuerte en su pecho que creyó que se le saldría. ¡Por todos los santos, que adorable era aquel niño! Le sonrió, aun con los ojos húmedos.

— ¡De acuerdo! — dijo, sonriendo.

Juntos salieron de la habitación, tomados de la mano.

* * *

><p><em>(9:30 am, hora del desayuno) <em>

— ¡Yui, siéntate conmigo! — Dijo Ayato con una sonrisa juguetona, señalando la silla vacía que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Oye, que yo me siento ahí! — Protestó un Raito, pero aun asi parecía divertirse.

Yui rió, llevaba una gran bandeja en sus manos con el desayuno. Los chicos ya estaban sentados en la mesa que casi nunca usaban, pero desde ahora las cosas serían diferentes. Ayato, Raito y Kanato estaban de un lado, Reiji, Shu y Subaru del otro. Solo había otra silla y era la que estaba en una de las puntas. Yui se preguntó si esa silla era la del padre de los Sakamaki, pues era mucho más grande que las demás. Le daba algo de grima usarla, pero no tenía remedio.

— Yo me sentaré aquí. — sentenció ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y dejó la bandeja en la mesa.

Los chicos tenían los ojos repletos de brillos entusiastas. El desayuno lucía espectacular: Seis tazas de chocolate caliente con tres magdalenas para cada uno, seis vasos pequeños con jugo de naranja y tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa. A Ayato casi se le cae la baba al ver todo eso, y sin permiso de nadie comenzaron a comer.

Se preguntarán como habían llegado a eso, ¿verdad? Solo habían pasado una noche... y ella había tenido que hacer un fabuloso espectáculo...

_**FlashBack **_

— _Yo... yo soy... _— t_artamudeó, incapaz de decir algo en su defensa. _

_¡Estaba metida en un lío! ¿Que diría ahora? Ni siquiera se acordaban de ella, ¡Ni siquiera sabían que les había sucedido a sus padres! Según lo que le habían contado, dos de ellas estaban... muertas. _

_"Cordelia murió, yo la herí de muerte y los demás terminaron el trabajo" La voz de Ayato sonó en su mente. _

_"Contraté a un cazavampiros para que matara a mi madre" La fría voz de Reiji sonó a sus oídos también. _

_"Mi madre... ella no está bien... vive en otro sitio por su seguridad" La voz, suave y relajante de Subaru la acarició en su interior. _

_Ahora parecía que no sabían nada, ni siquiera de lo que había pasado. Tragó saliva de forma desesperada, el sudor frío corría por su nuca. ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de su miedo y de sus nervios? Muy de seguro, segurísimo que estaban concentrados en cómo se sentía. Las palabras de Raito, que ahora era un niño a sus ojos, volvieron a escucharse en su mente. _

_"ella huele a mamá" había comentado, y ella se preguntó por qué. ¿Acaso era posible eso? ¿Oler a otra persona que ya estaba muerta? Su mente divagó segundos en aquella idea, yendo más rápido de lo normal. Oh dios, los nervios la consumían otra vez y no sabía que hacer. ¡Argh! ¿Qué le diría a estos niños? Definitivamente no podría decirles a los trillizos que ellos mismos habían matado a su madre, no podría decirles a Reiji y a Shu que él primero mató a madre por un cazavampiros, y ni pensar decirle a Subaru que su madre estaba loca porque Karl Heinz la violó. _

_¡Maldita situación que la hacía maldecir! _

_De pronto una idea prendió en su mente como un foco. _

— _¡S-soy una amiga lejana de Cordelia-sama! _— _exclamó, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Bueno, ahora tenía que seguir con otra mentira, veamos… _— _Cordelia-sama y Beatrice-sama se fueron de… ¡De vacaciones! _

— _¿Vacaciones? _— _ preguntaron los niños, mirándola algo sorprendidos y curiosos. _

_Yui asintió dos veces con la cabeza, riendo nerviosa. _

— _Así que yo tengo que cuidar de ustedes por ahora, ¡es mi trabajo! ~ _—_ dijo con una sonrisa. _

_¿Qué mentiras acababa de soltar? Pero, a juzgar por las caras de los niños, parecían creerle. _

— _Así que eres como… ¿Una niñera? _—_ preguntó Ayato. _

— _Algo así. _— _Yui se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. _

_Los seis se miraron a si mismos, y luego la miraron a ella. _

_Yui ya se creía muerta o con sus cosas en la calle. _

— _¡De acuerdo! _

_Esa afirmativa, de todos los chicos, hizo que vuelva a desmayarse de la impresión. _

_**Fin Flash back **_

— Yui-san... Yui-san... — la llamó Reiji, que agitaba su mano delante de los ojos ella.

Yui parpadeó y se centró otra vez en el mundo real. Por favor, eso ya pasó. Miró a Reiji con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡Yui-san, te guardé una magdalena para ti! - dijo Kanato extendiéndole el panecillo con una sonrisa, sin separarse de Teddy.

— ¡Gracias, Kanato-kun! - respondió ella con una risilla, y tomó el regalo.

Todos la miraban mientras comían, pero no con ojos hostiles. Ella pensó que, por un momento, tal vez podría hacer que sean una familia de verdad. Donde el odio no existía y se querían mutuamente. ¿Tal vez, en alguna parte de esta locura, podría cambiar algo?

Pero Yui sabía que esto no podría durar para siempre. Los chicos necesitaban volver a sus respectivas edades. Los niños vampiros crecían lentamente, debido a su inmortalidad. Ella no podría estar para siempre, moriría pronto, como humana que es. Por eso, aunque no supiera como, los volvería a la normalidad.

Pero para eso tendría que hablar con personas que no quería, con las que tenía prohibida charla alguna. Los Sakamakis se lo prohibieron, y Yui aceptó.

Sin embargo, ahora ellos no conocían esa promesa. Mientras los cuidaba, podía pedir ayuda de todo eso... ¿No?

Mientras miraba a sus amados vampiros, solo podía pensar en esas personas que podrían ayudarla.

Debía llamar, con urgencia, a los Mukami.

* * *

><p>Una oficina, de blancas paredes y muebles de caoba clara. Se sentó en uno de los sofás color mostaza y cruzó las piernas, con una sonrisa en su rostro. El hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio lo miraba algo curioso, pero satisfecho a la vez.<p>

— ¿Ya ha comenzado? — preguntó al fin el hombre detrás del escritorio, apoyando los codos sobre el mismo.

El hombre del sofá asintió, con una sonrisa más amplia. Llevó una de sus manos hacia la barbilla.

— Hemos suministrado la sustancia hace ocho horas, y los cambios comienzan después de tres horas de haberla ingerido. — informó el hombre de la sonrisa.

— Solo esperemos que esto funcione. ¿Sabes que es lo que eso provoca?

Niega con la cabeza, otra vez acariciando su barbilla, pensativo.

— Ese sujeto no me ha dicho nada, solo me dijo que meta discretamente _eso _en sus comidas. - explicó sin ganas, sumido en sus pensamientos.

El hombre detrás del escritorio sonrió.

— ¿Habrás cometido sin saber homicidio? — le preguntó, burlón.

— Que más da, no volveremos a ver a esos sujetos. — exclamó el otro sujeto, mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

— Tienes razón... solo espero que el cliente esté satisfecho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará! <strong>_

_**Recuerden... **_

_**1 review = 1 love so intensity :3 (?) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: **

_La ayuda de otros hermanos_

* * *

><p><em>(12:30 -almuerzo) <em>

— Neee Ruki-kun~

Ruki se hallaba preparando la cena, cortando vegetales de aquí y allá. ¿Para qué venía a molestar su hermano menor? Dios, ya casi no podía cocinar con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, su mente viajaba hacia otra mansión no muy lejos de allí. Pensaba en ella, en el ganado. ¿Por qué Karl Heinz no dejó que se la queden? Quizá hasta pudieran cuidarla mucho mejor, ya que no sentían hostilidad hacia ella. Bueno, no era algo en lo que debía pensar ahora, pero esos ojos rosados invadían su mente de una manera demasiado intima, demasiado cercana. Es como si quisiera conocerla de toda la vida, y recordaba las imágenes de su rostro cuando la vio por primera vez, una y otra vez...

... y su hermano había arruinado el momento.

— Dime, y espero que sea algo importante, Kou.

Kou rió, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Era un sonido nervioso, extraño de él.

— Oh si, si que lo es.

Ruki se giró, con su cuchillo todavía en manos. Los ojos de Kou bailaban por la cocina nerviosos, y su mano recorría su cabello de forma rápida, nerviosa. Se balanceaba adelante y atrás y mordía sus labios como un niño. El hermano mayor no lo entendió.

— ¿Pasó algo malo con tus hermanos? —su voz se tiñó de preocupación por un momento, Kou negó con la cabeza—. ¿Es Yui?

Más preocupación todavía. Si los Sakamaki le habían hecho algo a Yui, se las tendrían que ver con Ruki. O eso era lo que tenía en su imaginación el mayor, viéndose como el héroe de la humana. Kou lo miró y suspiró, rindiendo sus hombros y encogiéndose.

— Va a ser mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación y Ruki lo siguió, ambos abandonaron la cocina.

* * *

><p>— ¿Hermanos mayores? —Ayato parecía el único en querer hacer preguntas, moviendo sus piernas adelante y atrás, sentado en el sofá de cuero rojo— El hermano mayor es Shu, ¡No tenemos otros!<p>

Yui pasó una mano por los cabellos del menor, y este se quejaba del gesto. Ella sonrió con ternura.

— No los conoces, su padre los adoptó, Ayato-kun —le dijo con voz amable, mirando a los seis niños que parecían confundidos.

— ¿Los adoptaron... como adoptan a los gatitos? —era increíble ver como Subaru se desenvolvía, la timidez de su rostro y sus manos apretadas a la mano libre de Yui.

Ella rió, nerviosa.

— A-algo así... solo que los quieren como si fuesen sus propios hijos, Subaru-kun.

De pronto, los ojos del vampiro de cabello blanco se iluminaron en una expresión de asombro.

— ¿Y tu puedes adoptarnos, Yui-san?

Los seis niños la miraron con ojos brillantes. Hasta Reiji, que se había acostumbrado a verlo tan serio y maduro, ahora era un niño deslumbrándose por cada palabra que ella decía.

Yui no supo que decir, porque definitivamente ella albergaba la esperanza de volverlos adolescentes como eran antes.

Pero... ¿Adoptarlos? ¿Como su madre?

Eso era mucho en que pensar, era mucho para dejar atrás.

Los pasos y voces que ya conocía la salvaron de la respuesta. Con un movimiento ella ya estuvo de pie, y todos los niños la imitaron y esperaron a que las personas llegasen.

Los Sakamaki no podían estar más nerviosos, ¿Hermanos mayores que eran adoptados? ¿Qué tal si eran... abusivos? Fuera de los trillizos, los demás hermanos conocían lo que era ser cruel con alguien. Aunque se querían entre ellos, no cabía duda que les tenían un miedo insufrible a la primer esposa de su padre.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando el impacto.

— ¿Cómo que Yui está aquí? —Yui reconoció la voz de Ruki al instante, y se ruborizó al instante. ¿Habría sido un error venir aquí?

— M-neko-chan solamente me dijo que tenía algo que decirnos, y entonces la deje entrar~

Al entrar en la sala, Ruki buscó su mirada en la habitación. Pareciera que no se había dado cuenta de las seis pequeñas figuras pegadas a Yui cuando fijó sus ojos en los de ella. Exhaló de alivió, no estaba lastimada ni nada.

Kou parecía más cauto, y fijó su mirada en los seis niños por primera vez desde que le abrió la puerta. Claro, no había tenido tiempo de verlos de cerca. Ahora que los veía, todos se parecían demasiado a los hermanos Sakamaki. Solo que más niños, más pequeños. Y eran tan... tan...

— ¡...Tiernos! —la palabra se le escapó de los labios al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban.

— ¿¡Eh!? —Ayato tuvo un tic en el ojo, y Yui puso nerviosa una mano en su hombro— ¡No somos tiernos, ser indefinido!

— ¡Ayato-kun! —murmuró Yui, y Ayato tomó con más fuerza su mano.

— Oh, claro que es Ayato-kun~ —Kou rió y se acercó un poco más a Yui— Lo que me pregunto... ¿M-neko-chan ha sido tan mala que los convirtió en niños?

Yui frunció el ceño y se acercó a Kou, como si estuviera defendiéndolos.

— ¡Yo nunca haría algo como eso!

— Callen los dos, ahora —Yui y Kou dirigieron la mirad a Ruki, que miraba asombrado a los niños— Yui, explícame como ha sucedido esto.

Los Sakamaki no entendían de lo que estaban hablando las tres personas adultas. Estaban con sus ojos fijos en Yui, y miradas de advertencia a las nuevas personas que le hablaban tan descaradamente a _su_ Yui. Reiji y Shu se preguntaron que parentesco tendrían ellos con su niñera.

— Y-yo no lo sé... Hace tres días desperté, y ellos ya estaban así —al balbucear, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas—. Y-yo no quería que les ocurriera... ¡Y-yo no tuve la culpa! —y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos directo a sus mejillas.

— ¡Yui! —Reiji fue el primero en percatarse de que ella estaba llorando, y miró a Ruki y Kou de mala manera—. ¡Dejen de hacerla llorar, par de impuros!

— ¿Impuros? —Ruki se carcajeó—. Sigues siendo listo, aunque nunca pensé que defenderías a una humana, Reiji.

— ¡No molestes a mi hermano! —gruñó Shu.

— Eeeh M-neko-chan, que era broma lo de hace un rato —Kou trató de calmarla, pero ella sola dejó de llorar al ver como Reiji la defendía.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió con gran estrépito. Las nueve personas que estaban discutiendo se quedaron quietas cuando vieron a Yuma y Azusa llegar con grandes bolsas de papel en las manos, repletas de alimentos. Venían hablando, con Yuma con la voz mas fuerte.

Los seis niños se quedaron helados al ver la gran estatura del vampiro de cabello castaño.

— ¿Qué es esta manga de niños en la casa? —La voz de Yuma se dejó oír.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Los niños, por miedo a ese hombre tan grande. Los demás, por la reacción de los recién llegados. Tanto Ruki como Kou sabían que Yuma era de pensar lento y no captaba muy rápido las cosas a simple vista. No se había dado cuenta del llanto de Yui, ni los niños vampiros que se parecían tanto a los Sakamaki. Que en el caso, lo eran. Azusa miró detrás de Yuma a Yui, que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué... Yui-san está... llorando? —preguntó el menor Mukami, preocupado.

Ruki suspiró, y se llevó una mano hacia el rostro.

— Creo que será mejor que nos expliques con más tranquilidad las cosas, desde el principio —miró a Yui y a los niños, con la mirada más amable que podía mostrar ahora. Era obvio que ellos se habían olvidado quienes eran—. Por favor, quédense a comer esta noche, solucionaremos esto rápido.

— Pero... ¿Y si no podemos hacer nada?

Bajo esos ojos llorosos, el miedo de Yui se dejaba notar.

* * *

><p>Un fiel siervo corre por los pasillos, respirando agitado y con sangre en su boca. Era evidente que unas noticias interrumpieron su "cena" y ahora iba a las habitaciones de su amo a zancadas. Casi se tropieza con unas sirvientas del castillo, pero siguió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo.<p>

— ¡Mi señor! —dice alarmado mientras abre la puerta de la habitación.

Un hombre de aspecto maduro, de una apariencia de tener cuarenta años miraba por la ventana con ojos soñadores. Su cabello morado como las uvas estaba peinado hacia atrás, delicadamente cortado. Su rostro era la belleza en facciones masculinas, y de mirada fiera, de predador.

Sonríe con tranquilidad y se gira, haciendo levitar su capa negra.

— Mi querido Alistair, supongo que han de ser noticias muy importantes si me fijo en la sangre que derrama tu boca.

Su voz era suave, profunda. Alistair, el sirviente, suspiró inconsciente al escucharlo.

— Ah... Lo siento, mi señor —Alistair recupera el aire y el amo lo espera paciente— hemos recibido noticias... de arriba...

El Rey de los demonios enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Arriba? No hemos tenido noticias de arriba desde que anunciaron la trágica muerte de mi hija...

— Sus nietos, mi señor, a sus nietos les ha ocurrido algo...

— ¡Pues habla, mi estimado amigo! —el rey de los demonios ya estaba algo aburrido.

El sirviente lo miró, atreviéndose a juntar las miradas por primera vez en la vida. Él sabía que no sería capaz de hacer eso si no fuese realmente importante. El aire se le escapaba y se esforzaba por articular bien la oración.

— Parece que alguien les ha lanzado un hechizo, mi señor... ellos han vuelto a ser niños de entre seis a doce años.

El Rey de los demonios no se esperaba eso.

— ... ¿Pero... _qué_?

— Y el señor KarlHeinz no se encuentra en su castillo, se desconoce su paradero, mi señor...

— ¿Y quien los cuida, entonces?

— Una humana, mi señor. Su nombre es Yui Komori.

El Rey parpadeó, ahora consciente.

— Ya veo... —comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el ventanal, viendo la luna roja como un diminuto punto rojo desde el infierno, donde el verano era eterno y la oscuridad escondía sus pies. Suspiró—. Supongo que lo mejor que podría hacer por mi hija sería ir a ver a mis tres nietos... —volvió a girarse, pero ahora con un rostro serio—. Prepara mis cosas, Alistair.

Alistair se sorprendió, mirando al rey caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¿P-para qué, mi señor?

— ¿Acaso eres sordo, mi pragmático amigo? Iremos a hacer una visita a la casa de mi yerno.

* * *

><p><em>(10:30 pm - hora de acostarse) <em>

— Agradezco que estés dispuesto a ayudarme, Ruki-kun...

Yui acaricia los cabellos de Kanato y Raito, que habían caído dormidos en el sofá rojo, como los demás. Habían caído exhaustos por el día tan duro, además de estar jugando con Azusa y Yuma. Yui había descubierto muy pronto que ellos dos eran presas fáciles para los niños, ya que no se resistían a querer jugar con ellos. Yuma los veía como personas que podías criar a tu antojo, y Azusa los veía para jugar y aprender de la infancia que él no pudo tener. Kou también se unía a los juegos, pero él parecía el niño en aquellos grupos. Ruki y Yui pensaban que Yuma, Azusa y Kou se diviertan igual o más que los niños.

— No tengo opción. Ese sujeto podría llegar a reprendernos si no lo hacemos —suspiró, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Aunque no soy muy bueno cuidando niños, no es lo mío.

— Pero aún así, nos ayudaste... nos ayudarás...

— Te ayudaré.

Yui levantó la vista y le sonrió con alegría. Ruki vio las ojeras tatuadas debajo de sus ojos. Debió de haber estado ocupándose de los niños sin pegar un ojo, solamente por verlos a salvo. Ella lo notó, y evadió la mirada para que no vea los esfuerzos pintados en su piel.

Ruki no sabía que hacer. Había aceptado por el simple hecho de permanecer cerca de Yui y también para tener a sus hermanos ocupados. Sin embargo, nadie le aseguraba que esto sería fácil. Criar niños, cuidarlos, alimentarlos y calmarlos no era fácil, y él lo sabía. En sus recuerdos, él había sido el niño más malcriado que sus padres habían tenido. Aunque claro, Ruki había sido hijo único.

Se dio cuenta de que nunca estaría preparado para ser padre, al menos por ahora.

— Esto sería ser un padre, ¿Verdad? —murmuró.

Yui giró sus ojos a Ruki, que miraba pensativo y en paz los rostros dormidos de los niños. Tan inocentes, tan indefensos. Ellos no eran los que él conocía, y ella tampoco.

— Dicen que un padre no es quien aporta el ADN... sino quien lo ama y lo protege —susurró ella en respuesta—. Sea el tiempo que sea, yo los protegeré como si fuesen míos, Ruki-kun.

— Pero no puedes apañarte sola con seis, menos si son vampiros —dejó en claro el vampiro.

— Por supuesto que no —Yui sonrió levemente—. Solamente necesito a alguien que pueda ayudarme, que pueda darme una mano con la casa... yo todavía no estoy lista para ser una madre. Aunque, si en esta ocasión tengo que serlo... lo seré.

Ruki quedó sin palabras al escucharla, tan segura de sus palabras como ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido. Al ver los ojos de Yui, vio la seguridad en ese color rosado oscuro. Sabía que los protegería con su vida si era necesario, y no entendía el por qué.

¿Por qué los protegía si ellos la trataban con crueldad? ¿Cual era la verdad en todo esto?

Y, sin embargo, sentía el deseo de hacerlo igual con ella.

— Van a necesitar un padre, entonces.

— ¿Qué? —la voz de Yui fue pura incredulidad.

Ruki se incorporó del asiento y le tendió la mano a Yui para que este a su altura. Ella la aceptó, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos azul oscuro. El tacto de la humana, con su piel suave y de sangre latente, le daba un ligero cosquilleo al vampiro aristócrata. Ruki ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando.

— Que van a necesitar un padre y yo... agh... Bueno, te ayudaré a educarlos si no encontramos una solución a esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará! <strong>_

_**Recuerden... **_

_**1 review: un Sakamaki en tu ventana esta noche 7w7**_


End file.
